


Make A Wish

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @beckastark :  Since your requests are open and my birthday is on January 11….. can you do a tony stark birthday party that’s reader x cap please♥️♥️♥️ofc she is a total nerd 🤓
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Make A Wish

When you woke up in bed, you were a bit surprised to see that your man, Steve, was still in bed with you. You glance at the time to see that it was a little past 8am. He would usually be out of bed by this time. 

“Morning, birthday girl,” you heard him say and you look up at him, his piercing blue eyes looking back at you.

You smile at him, “Mornin’, Steve.” 

He leans in and pecks your lips, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close, “How’d you sleep?”

“Great per usual. I always do when you’re with me,” you stroke his stubbly cheek and he leans into your touch. He hums and it makes you chuckle, “Why’re you still in bed with me though?”

“Wanted to spend every waking moment with you on your birthday.”

“Careful, Cap, some may say you’re being clingy.”

“Don’t care,” he mumbles as he moves to bury his face in your neck, “I have some nice birthday plans for you. Simple and fun, just like you.”

You scoff, “Wow. Way to make a girl feel good, calling her simple.”

He pinches your side causing you to squirm, “Simple in a good way, sweetheart. I promise.” he then kicks the blankets off and slides out of bed. He holds out a hand to you, “Now let’s go shower.” You set your hand in his and he pulls you to him, carrying you to the bathroom.

_________________________________

After your shower, Steve brought you to a cute little cafe for breakfast. It was very home-y, warm, and comfortable. 

As you ate, you both talked about anything and everything you could think of: upcoming plans, Steve’s upcoming missions, something funny that Sam said, etc. It was a very domestic feeling, one that you felt often whenever you were with Steve. 

As you sat there in the corner of the cafe, the world around you continued while you and Steve lived in your own little bubble. His arm was wrapped around your waist and you leaned against him as you spoke, “You know, I’m really happy we’re just spending the day together and not some extravagant Stark party. This is more me. More us.”

Steve hummed and kissed your head, “That’s why I took you as far away from the compound as possible, so Tony wouldn’t be able to find us.”

You two finished your food, paid, and then walked out the cafe hand in hand, to only stop when you saw Happy waiting there for you.

Steve frowned, “How on Earth did you find us?”

“The boss put trackers in your phones as a precaution.”

You rolled your eyes, “Of course, he did.”

Happy opened the car door and gestured to it, “He wants me to take you to the compound. Says he has something special for Y/N.”

You couldn’t help but snort, “I think I spoke too soon.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I think you did.”

_______________________________

When you arrived to the Compound, Happy steered you and Steve into separate directions. Steve was ordered to go to his room while you were directed to Wanda’s room. After two knocks on the door, it swung open to reveal the young witch smiling at you.

“Happy birthday, Y/N,” she pulled you into a hug and then waved at Happy as he walked away.

“Thanks, Wanda, but what’s going on.”

“Tony wanted to throw you a surprise party, but I know you really didn’t want one. Anyway, I’m here to get you ready for it.” she pulled you in, using her powers to shut the door. She gestured to the box on her bed, “Technically Tony paid for it, but I picked it out.”

You lifted the box, pulling out the decorative tissue to reveal a beautiful black cocktail dress, “It’s gorgeous, Wanda!” 

“I knew you’d love it! Now let’s get you dressed and dolled up.”

You didn’t emerge from the room until it was two hours later. There was a knock on Wanda’s door and it swung open to reveal Steve wearing a tight blue button up with black slacks. His jaw dropped at the sight of you, “Wow, sweetheart. You look amazing.”

You shied away from the compliment, “All thanks to Wanda.”

“Yeah…” his eyes raked over you, trying to memorize every detail of you. His task went interrupted when Wanda cleared her throat, “Oh. Right. Ready?”

You shrugged, “I suppose.” you looped your arm around Steve’s and walked with him to the elevator where it brought you back to the lobby and you were escorted back into the car, with Happy as your driver.

“You know he’s throwing you a surprise birthday party, right?” Steve asked.

You sighed, “Yeah, Wanda told me. I’ll act surprised though, just for Tony.” 

And you did. The party wasn’t as extravagant as you expected it to be. It was more lowkey, which you appreciated. All of your friends, family, and coworkers were there to celebrate another year of your life. 

You spent the rest of your night attached to Steve more than anything. He was what really made your night. He danced with you to your heart’s content, even though he didn’t know how to dance to today’s music. He always refilled your drinks and made sure you ate something. He really knew how to take care of you and that’s what you loved about him.

At the end of the day, Steve was carrying you back to your shared apartment, the heels you wore did not agree with all of your dancing. You were also a bit tipsy, but you felt good overall.

“Today was good. Great actually!” you said with a smile as Steve continued to carry you to the bedroom.

He smiled down at you, “I’m glad,” he set you onto the bed, “Now, does the birthday girl wanna take a nice bath?”

You scrunched your face up and shook your head, “Nah. Let’s just sleep.” You shimmied out of your dress and crawled into bed. 

Steve grabbed some of your makeup wipes and worked on removing all of the products Wanda used on your face. After he was done, you gave a hum, “Thanks, Stevie. Love you.”

He pecked your lips, “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” you settled into bed, allowing sleep to overcome you. Steve sat there staring at you with so much love in his eyes, “I love you too. Happy birthday, Y/N.”


End file.
